This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Logically, if an electronic display is in a brighter area then it makes sense to increase the brightness or clarity of the electronic display and likewise, when an electronic display is in a dimmer environment, it makes sense to lower the brightness or clarity of the electronic display. In addition, some users like their display to be brighter or more detailed than other users. Viewing adjustments have been available but a viewing adjustment method that provides a smooth transition between ambient lighting conditions would be useful.